Phantom Shots
by FMA-Fangirl33
Summary: A Danny Phantom one shots book.
1. I'm Sorry

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny phantom that's Butch Hartman you're looking for...)**

 **Introduction:**

Hello, readers, this is DPfan and welcome to my first Danny phantom one-shots book! Okay so again English here is a second language so please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. And I'm terribly sorry if my writing didn't satisfy you.

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Cartoon show:** Danny Phantom

It was a rainy-evening yet it didn't seem to stop him from walking down the wore a black short-sleeved shirt and black pants as his black sneakers made no sound against the gray rocky pavement. His dark bangs were covering his blue dull lifeless eyes as he continued his journey down the street. Then...he reached his destination. It was the graveyard. He entered and walked through the maze of graves for seemingly hours recalling his own failure in saving her.

He was too close too close to getting her out of the way of the ectoblast. He was seconds away from snatching her arm and pulling her back. If he wasn't too slow and too stupid maybe she would've been with them now, maybe he would've been able to tell her how he feels, maybe he would be in her place now. But he couldn't do anything now. She was dead and it was all his fault. Reaching her grave he read what's written on it:

 _Samantha Manson_

 _Birthdate: 31/10/1990_

 _Death date: 4/8/2008_

Gently he sat down and touched the gravestone. He looked down and whispered "I'm sorry Sam I'm so sorry" and with that he let tears stream down his face.

 _ **(A/N: So I know I'm a terrible person I killed Sam...but this idea came up and I couldn't just miss the opportunity to write something angst even tho I hate it. So did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me I wanna know. And I apologize yet again if my writing didn't satisfy you. Anyways bye and see ya guys later next chapter!)**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	2. Evil Like Me

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does...)**

 **I** **ntroduction:**

Hello, readers, this is DPfan back to you with a new chapter. Again if I need to remind you English here is a Second Language and I'm sorry if my writing didn't satisfy you.

 **Genre:** song-fic

 **Cartoon Show:** Danny Phantom

Danny was scowling at Vlad. They were fighting earlier until Vlad knocked him out and dragged him to his lab. So here he is now in Vlad's lab and in the 'Spectral Energy Neutralizer' _**(A/N: the box Vlad captured Danny in when they first met.)**_ unable to transform looking completely defenseless to his grinning arch enemy.

"What do you want Vlad?" spat Danny aggressively.

"Well, Daniel as always I want you to renounce your idiot father and join me," Vlad stated plainly in his usual calm voice.

Danny scoffed and started singing.

(A/N: **Danny** / _ **Vlad**_ )

 **Look at you, look at me**

 **I know who to be**

 **Vlad**

 **Is it wrong, is it right?**

 **It's right I know that**

 **Don't tell me what to do...**

Danny stopped singing as Vlad smirked.

"So you want a singing contest Mmm? Well here it is" said Vlad with a somewhat gleeful voice.

 _ **I was once like you my child**_

 _ **wanted the good of the world**_

He pauses shortly

 _ **Argued with the master too**_

 _ **Thought I was mature**_

 _ **But I put my heart aside**_

 _ **And I used my head**_

 _ **Now I think it's time you learned**_

 _ **What dear old uncle said**_

Vlad snapped his fingers as the lights went off and music started and Danny looked shocked.

 _ **Don't you wanna be evil like me?**_

 _ **Don't you wanna be mean?**_

 _ **Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?**_

Vlad floated closer to Danny and smirked at him before turning around.

 _ **Well you can spend your life attending to the poor**_

 _ **But when you're evil doing less is doing moooore**_

Vlad spreads his hands to the roof.

 _ **Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?**_

 _ **Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?**_

Vlad turned to Danny with a confused expression.

 _ **I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can**_

 _ **Clawed my way to victory**_

 _ **Built my master plan**_

 _ **Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place**_

 _ **Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace**_

Danny was so confused by now. Didn't the guy want him to be perfect? Now he wants him to be a disgrace? Is Vlad okay?

 _ **Don't you wanna be evil like me?**_

 _ **Don't you wanna be cruel?**_

 _ **Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?**_

Danny shook his head and muttered a 'no' but Vlad was so focused on singing he didn't notice the action.

 _ **And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins**_

 _ **Who wants an evil king without a sack of sins?**_

Danny replied with a 'not me' but Vlad still didn't hear as he was so focused on singing.

 _ **Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?**_

 _ **Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?**_

Danny said 'ew' as Vlad whipped around and looked at him with an annoyed expression. Whoops looks like he heard him this time.

 _ **This is not for us to ponder**_

 _ **This was preordained**_

 _ **You and I shall rule together**_

 _ **Freedom soon regain**_

 _ **Master of the universe, powerful and strong**_

Vlad made a fist as a sign of strength and power.

 _ **Son, hear me**_

 _ **Help me, join me**_

 _ **Won't you sing along?**_

He turned to Danny with a pleading look as Danny sighed.

Danny:

 **You're spiteful**

Vlad:

 _ **Yes, spiteful!**_

 _ **That's nice**_

 _ **In just an hour or two**_

 _ **Our future's safe and sure**_

 _ **This son-father act is going out on tour**_

 _ **If you wanna be evil and awful and free**_

 _ **Then you should thank your lucky star**_

 _ **That you were born the boy you are**_

 _ **The nephew of an evilicious king**_

Danny muttered an 'Im, not your nephew' but it was too low for Vlad to hear.

 _ **Like me!**_

Vlad made an emphasis on me as he sang the last part and snapped his fingers again as the light came back and the music stopped and turned to Danny.

"So?" Asked Vlad in a hopeful tone.

"So what?" Asked Danny in confusion

Vlad sighed "Will you join me now Daniel?" he asked in an exasperated looked unsure what to say which gave Vlad hope until " Vlad? Are you okay?" Asked Danny afraid of his reaction.

Vlad looked at Danny with a look of disbelief and started screaming in frustration as he flew out of the lab leaving Danny alone and still trapped in the box..." How am I going to get out of here now?" Danny pondered to himself.

 _ **(A/N: Welp, my first song-fic turned out okay. The song I used in this song-fic is called 'Evil Like Me' from the movie Disney Descendants Make sure to listen to it. Well that's it, for now, i guess so... Bye!)**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	3. What's My Name

**(Disclaimer: I do Not own Danny Phantom and I do NOT own the song above all rights go to their respective owners...)**

 **Introduction:**

Hello, readers, this is DPfan back to you with a new chapter. English here is a second language. Okay so to set things straight about this chapter this is an Ember song-fic which happened right before the events of Pirate Radio (episode 3 of season 2). In here Ember sings about her name along with Youngblood and his pirates crew. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry yet again if my writing didn't satisfy you.

 **Genre:** Song-fic

 **Cartoon show:** Danny Phantom

Deep within the green swirling abyss of the ghost zone stood a teenage ghost-girl with flaming blue hair put into a ponytail, with glowing green eyes, with pale white skin, and with pirate clothes standing in the middle of a pirate ship to her side a young ghost kid with green hair, with green eyes, and dressed as a pirate captain with. Both were surrounded by skeletons dressed as pirates as well.

The ghost girl and boy were revealed to be Ember Mc. Lain and Youngblood. Ember was holding out a blue and pink guitar while getting ready to sing. Then she started playing music.

( _ **Ember**_ , **Youngblood** , _**(pirate crew along with Youngblood)**_ , _Both ember and Youngblood_ )

 _ **This is all hands on deck**_

She slammed her fists on the floor along with the whole pirate crew. Including Youngblood.

 _ **Callin' out to lost ghost-boys and ghost-girls**_

 _ **I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect**_

 _ **We won't stop till we rule the world**_

She raised her arm above her head, fisted her wrist, and grinned evilly along with Youngblood.

 _ **It's our time**_

 _ **We up next**_

 _ **(Next, next)**_

 _ **Our sail's about to be set**_

They started preparing the ship for sailing.

 _ **(Set, set)**_

 _ **They ain't seen nothin' yet**_

 _ **Tell 'em who's in charge**_

 _ **So they don't forget**_

Youngblood pouts remembering that Ember was the captain for now but after she leaves he will take the charge again.

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **(Ember)**_

Her hair flames grow stronger a little bit.

 _ **Say it louder**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **(Ember)**_

 _ **Feel the power**_

Her eyes go all red without pupils as her her hair flames grow stronger than before.

 _ **No one's gonna stop us**_

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _ **Say it loud!**_

Her ghostly glow increased.

 _ **(Eeember**_

 _ **Eeember)**_

Her eyes went back to normal but her flames stayed the same.

 _ **All eyes on me**_

 _ **Let me see 'em**_

 _ **(Eeember Eeeember)**_

 _ **What's it? What's it?**_

 _ **Say it, say it**_ _ **(**_

 _ **Eeember - r - r!)**_

 _ **(Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Ember**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 __ _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember)**_

She grinned both evilly and happily that they were chanting her name and that she didn't EVEN need to spell them. Ugh! Unlike these pitiful human beings that ruined her world domination plan last time... 'But not this time!' she thought which only made her grin grow bigger -if possible- than it already is!

 _ **I'm the queen of this ship**_

 _ **I call the shots**_

 _ **You know who I am**_

 _ **I don't need to wear no fake crown**_

 _ **Stand up to me**_

 _ **Ya don't stand a chance**_

She aimed her guitar toward the 'sky' and strikes a cord which released a huge pink fist towards the deep green abyss. She doesn't want the ship destroyed before she took her revenge now did she?

 _ **It's our time**_

 _ **We up next**_

 _ **(Next, next)**_

 _ **My crew's as real as it gets**_

 _ **(Gets, gets)**_

 _ **The worst is now the best**_

 _ **And stopping us here**_

 _ **Will be his last regret**_

She growled the last part clearly angry about Phantom stopping her plan last time.

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **(Ember)**_

 _ **Say it louder**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **(Ember)**_

 _ **Feel the power**_

Her eyes go all red without pupils as her her hair flames grew stronger than the first time.

 _ **(Ember)**_

 **No one's gonna stop us**

 **Soon the world will be ours**

 **What's my name?**

 **What's my name?**

 **What's it?**

 **What's it?**

 **Say it, say it**

Her eyes go back to normal yet again but her flames stay the same.

[Youngblood, rapping]

 **You know what they say**

 **Bad girls have all the fun**

 **Never learned how to count**

 **'Cause I'm number one**

 **Ready, here we come**

 **We always get our way**

 **It's a pirate's life**

 **Every single day!**

He sang his voice getting steadily louder. By the time he reached his last note he sang it enthusiastically.

 **Hey, she's the captain**

 **I'm the first mate**

 **Enemy's seasick**

 **Can't see straight**

 **Call 'em fish bait**

 **Throw 'em on a hook**

 **Ember's so hot**

 **They get burned if they look**

[Ember]

 _ **It's all eyes on me**_

 _ **Let me see 'em**_

 _ **I see your eyes on me, boys**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **You know what my name is**_

 _ **Say it, say it louder!**_

[Ember to Youngblood catching his hook]

 _ **Hook me!**_

She says in a baby mock-voice.

 **Ha! Ha!**

Youngblood laughed loudly

[Both]

 _Ho!Woah!Come on!_

[Ember]

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **(Ember)**_

 _ **Say it louder**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **(Ember)**_

 _ **Feel the power**_

Her eyes go all red without pupils as her her hair flames grew stronger than both the first and second time.

 _ **No one's gonna stop us**_

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

 _ **What's my name?**_

Her eyes went back to normal as her flames decreased a little bit.

 _ **(Eeember Eeeember)**_

 _ **All eyes on me**_

 _ **Let me see 'em**_

 _ **(EeemberEeeember)**_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _ **Say it, say it**_

 _ **(Eeember Eeeember)**_

 _ **Ooh, say it louder**_

 _ **(Eeember Eeeember)**_

 _ **Ooh, say it louder**_

 _ **(Eeember Eeeember)**_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _ **Say it, say it**_

She said in a loud voice

 _ **(Ember,**_

 __ _ **Ember,**_

 _ **la la Em**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Ember**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 __ _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Ember**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 __ _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Ember**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember,**_

 _ **Ember, la la Em**_

 _ **Ember)**_

Ember hit the last cord and smiles as the ship started 'sailing' towards the human world. She laughed maniacally thinking about how great this is going to be.

 _ **(A/N: Yay! Another chapter DONE! Its a song-fic too (^^)! I have school tomorrow and it's 10:53 PM and I have school tomorrow too :'-) anyways Bye and see you all in the next chapter!)**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	4. I'm Sorry pt 2

He stared at the ecto-gun located at the cold shiny metal table infront of him. The other attempts failed but this should do the trick. He hardly convinced his family that he was fine enough to leave him home-alone and go to buy groceries.

After the few past attempts life became harder. He can't be left alone at home, or any place in general, anymore, he has to be watched, he has to deal with the humiliation and pity from others, and many other things it was just, unbearable. 

Why? Why can't they understand that he can't live anymore? After her death, the death of the love of his life, he just CAN'T continue playing the hero. Sure Jazz and Tucker still supported him but she. She was special. The half of his motivation. The other half of his life. The half of everything.

He tried to forget but he can't. He just can't. I mean how could he? How could he forget her lavender eyes, her raven black hair, her shining smile, her ability to make the worst of situations funny, everything! Well, she's dead now so I don't think there's enough motivation for him to live anymore. He found himself smiling before he frowned again.

He grabbed the cold gun and slowly placed it's tip on the side of his head. He gave one final glance at the letter he wrote to his family. He knew they'll be heartbroken but he can't do this anymore. Life is hard and this, this is his final relief to get away from all the troubles. Finally, he would be free.

The countdown before the last click started 3, he started recalling all the happy times he and his family had together. It's a shame he'll have to do this.

2, he heard the sound of keys and a door opening before he heard his sister's voice call a 'Danny we're home' for the last time in his miserable short life. Well, better do this fast.

1, click and Boom!

And with that final click, the phantom has fallen.

Wait, you're still here? Looks like you're curious about what was in that letter.

Well here it is:

 _Dear my family and friends,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you'll have to find me in such a state, but I can't do this anymore. All the hurt and all the pain it's just unbearable._

 _Mom and Dad, there's one more thing you need to know. A few months ago I had an accident. But not just any kind of accident. An accident that changed my life. Remember how the Fenton portal didn't work at first and then bam! it worked?_

 _Well, I activated from the inside and it turned on with me in it. This accident didn't kill me but it turned me into something more. It turned me into a half ghost half human hybrid. You might think that I'm talking and probably thinking gibberish here but it's the truth._

 _Mom, Dad? I'm Danny Phantom. You can ask Tucker or Jazz about it but it's true I'm the infamous ghost boy. I even have a video on my computer with a secret password that only Tucker and Jazz know. This video, it's the video of my transformation from a zero to a hero._

 _I'm sorry for what I'm going to do or did. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for everything. I wish you could actually_ _ **ever**_ _forgive me._

 _Goodbye forever._

 _Love,_

 _Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom or the infamous inviso-bil._

 **P.S: Sam, Tucker, and I always found this name funny.**


End file.
